Beast
'Beast '''is the male character of ''Beauty and the Beast. Voices: *Robby Benson - English Beast played Scud in Animated Children Animal Story (SlimandRosieFan360 Version) He is a Dog Beast played Mufasa in The Balto King He is a lion. Beast played Cliegg Lars in Star Wars (170 Movies Style) Beast played Tom "Slime" Toomey in Deadly Friend (PaddingtonandFernRockz Style) He is Paul Conway's best friend Beast played Ranjan's Father in The Children Book 2 Beast played Vector the Crocodile in Dumbo X (AKA Sonic X) Beast played Gordon the Big Engine in Dumbo the Blue Elephant & Friends Beast played Zuba the Lion in Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (Disney and Sega Animal Style) Beast played Tom in All Childrens Go to Heaven 2 Beast played Edmond's Father in Rock-a-Orinoco Beast played Bill in Help! I'm a Children Beast played Chewbacca in Star Wars (Mistercartoonmovie Style), Rabbit Wars, Human Wars and Star Wars (Princess Rapunzel Style) He is a wookiee Beast played Tucker's Dad in Homeward Bound 2 Lost in the City (NimbusKidsMovies Version) Beast played Homer Zuckerman in Maid's Forest (aka Charlotte's Web) Beast played King William in The Mouse Princess (Disney and Sega Style) Beast played Batman in The Mammal Movie Beast played Baloo in The Castle Book Beast played the Great Owl in The Secret of NIMH (CityMaker Human Style) and The Secret of NIMH (CoolZDane Animal Style) Beast played the Ghost of Christmas Past in Trent's Christmas Carol Beast played the Iron Giant in The Iron Beast Beast played Simba in The Beast King He is a lion Beast played William in Titanic: The Legend Goes On (Disney and Sega Style) Beast played Darth Vader in Star Wars (Nikkdisneylover8390 Style) and The Cartoon Wars He is a Sith Lord Beast played The Unmasked Darth Vader in Star Wars (160 Movies Style) He is an Ex-Sith Lord Beast played King Hubert in Sleeping Beauty (BlossomxHogarth Huges Style) Beast played Alan in A Horstachio in Central Park Beast played Nemo's Parents in Little Jamie: Adventures in Slumberland Beast played King in Tangled (Disney and Sega Human Style) Beast King of of Arendelle in Frozen (Disney and Sega Human Style) Beast played Tantor in Dimitrizan He is an elephant Beast played The Sleep Eater in Simba (Chowder) Beast played The Fiddler in Beast on the Roof He is a Fiddler Beast played SkyTrain Mark I #110 He is a playable with Nicole Desaulniers Beast played SkyTrain Mark I #126 He is a crows nest Beast played SkyTrain Mark I #141 He is a non-playable Portrayal *In Beauty and the Tyrannor Beast was played by Tyrannor *In SpongeSailor Moon: Homer the Unfriendly Ghost and Goddess and the Skunk (AKA Beauty and the Beast) Beast was played by Flower *In Beauty and the Fox Beast is played by Adult Tod. *In Beauty and the Mufasa Beast is played by Mufasa *In Beauty and the Bear Beast is played by Baloo *In Beauty and the Mermaid and its Broadway version, he is played by Ariel in her mermaid form. But when she plays Prince Adam, she appears in her human form. *In Beauty and the Blue Dog Beast was played by Huckleberry Hound *In Beauty and the Sweetums Beast was played by Sweetums *In Beauty and the Tiger he was played by Shere Khan. *In Beauty and the Simpson he was played by Homer Simpson *In Beauty and the Peter Pan he was played by Peter Pan *In Beauty and the Lion (Lord Ralphie Style) he was played by Simba Gallery: Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-7580.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-7590.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-7755.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-7762.jpg 640px-Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-7693.jpg Beast pose.jpg Beast in Beauty and the Beast.jpg Beast.jpg Beast (BATB).jpg Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Beauty and the Beast Characters Category:Fathers Category:Brown Characters Category:Fievel and olivia's adventures heroes Category:Kings Category:Gallery Category:Belle and Beast's Ohanna Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Transformed Heroes Category:Transformed Characters Category:Monsters Category:Angry Characters Category:Zoo Category:Beasts Category:Those Brought Back To Life Category:BeastandBelleRockz Category:BelleandBeast4ever Category:The Lion King 1 1/2 Cameos Category:Deuteragonists Category:Mysterious Heroes Category:Disney and Sega Category:NimbusKidsMovies Category:Princess Belle Category:Princess Belle Movie Spoof Category:Heroes who aren't revealed to be good at first Category:Belle and Beast Category:Belle and Beast Goes to Disneyland Characters Category:Characters Who Go Barefoot Category:Grumpy Characters Category:Wolfs Category:Ugly Characters